Of Violets and Pomegranate
by StrifeRose
Summary: Tifa and Aerith are the best of friends. However, in the coastal apartment they share together, Tifa soon feels stronger emotions blossoming... Contains yuri.


Our Sunset

Tifa awoke to find one of those beautiful summer days, where the sky is an evenly coloured vintage blue, the leaves are crisp and green and a slight warm breeze ruffles your hair and glides smoothly between your fingertips. She smiled and turned over to lie briefly on her belly and pressed her face into the pillow, breathing in the pomegranate smell of her friend's hair. Aerith did have a separate bedroom in the two-bed apartment they shared but the thunderstorm two nights before shook her considerably, with the eldest of the girls seeking refuge in her friend's bed. Whilst Tifa spent the last night alone, she found that the scent of Aerith's hair had infused into her pillow, reminding her throughout the night of the warm, fuzzy feeling she felt in her stomach cuddling and protecting her best friend from the storm outside.

She got out of bed and felt the soft carpet between her bare feet. She stretched, linking her fingers and lifting her arms high above her head, causing her black t-shirt to ride up, showing her taut belly. Tipping her head back, she let out a deep breath and relaxed, letting her arms swing forwards and fall to her sides.

She crept past Aerith's room, sneaking a glance in the slightly open door. A thick brown braid trailed over the pillows, and the covers rose and fell with each sleepy breath. Tifa looked at her watch, raised her eyebrows and smiled. It was just like her to lie in bed instead of appreciating an early morning.

She was far from lazy, though. Aerith was immaculate, always keeping the house tidy and ensuring everything they owned had its own place. Tifa found this quality endearing; whilst some may find her behaviour pedantic and irritating, Tifa thought it sweet that Aerith cared enough about each object in her possession to find it a home.

She stepped into the blue-tiled bathroom and let the door snap behind her, and ran the shower. Untying her long hair, she shook it free and tested the water with her outstretched hand. Getting in, she drew the curtain across and stood under the falling water. Working her vanilla-scented soap into endless bubbles, she smoothed the foam over her supple skin, starting with her arms, moving her soft touch over her breasts and stomach to her legs. Working back up her thighs she allowed her fingertips to caress between her legs gently, enjoying the sensation for just a second before rinsing off the soap. She flicked open the bottle of shampoo, liking the scent of violets it released into the small bathroom and washed her hair.

Towelling herself dry, she walked naked from the bathroom across the hallway and into the kitchen. She knew Aerith was asleep and so didn't bother putting on her robe just yet, although she had a small inkling there was a part of her that wanted her friend to accidently find her without clothes on. She hurried the thought from her mind and took two bananas and a handful of blueberries from the basket on the counter and some vanilla yogurt from the fridge. She had peeled, chopped and added the bananas, blueberries and yogurt to the blender and was about to switch it on when she heard the shower turn on. "Aerith's up", she thought, and flicked the switch, letting the fruit blend whilst heading back to her bedroom to find something to wear.

Aerith came into the room with a towel wrapped over her shoulders to find Tifa sat in a long-sleeved black top and plaid skirt sipping a breakfast smoothie through a straw. The brunette winked at her and pushed another glass full of delicious fruity goodness towards her with the tips of her fingers. Aerith took the straw into her mouth and drank, letting a moan of mock-ecstasy escape her.

"Tifa how d'you make these so tasty?" Her brown-eyed friend simply smiled back over her glass at her, and as if to reinforce her point, Aerith tapped the table with the palm of her hand with each word; "Never. Move. Out. I'll simply _starve_."

"Speaking of which, I've lined up a dinner for us tonight after work." Tifa looked down, trying to act nonchalant, but really her insides were trying to fly out through her mouth. "Make sure after you're done selling today you meet me by the seafront. Next to the hotel. It'll probably be quiet at the bar today so don't be late." She turned to grab both glasses to rinse and as she reached forward for her friend's, Aerith grabbed hold of her hand softly, rubbing the space between her finger and thumb gently with the flat of her thumb.

"That's really sweet of you" Aerith smiled, noticing the blush subtly appearing on Tifa's cheeks.

Tifa yawned and stretched, taking a deep breath. The door to the bar swung shut behind her as the evening staff came in for the night, which meant she was free to spend the rest of her waking time with Aerith. She patted the picnic basket under her arm unconsciously, perhaps through nerves, and made her way across the street to the hotel.

They had been living in Costa del Sol together in a small but comfortable apartment for almost six months. They had become increasingly close and Tifa was almost certain what she felt for Aerith was beyond average friendship. But, in her mind, there was only one real way to find out.

She rounded the corner and was met by the pretty flower-girl. Aerith grinned and held out a single orange rose, the stem removed of all thorns. Tifa took it and laid it on top of the basket and the girls linked arms and strolled together down the seafront path.

"So, I hope you have something delicious in that little basket for me Tifa!" Aerith cast a sideways glance at her friend, obviously unable to keep the smile off her face. They left the path for a short walk over the sand until they reached some sand dunes pocketed here and there by patches of grass, in full view of the setting sun. They sat down and Tifa opened the basket and laid out a large blanket, setting out a selection of blueberry muffins, peanut cookies, potato salad, various cheeses, a bottle of red wine and two sparkling glasses.

Aerith's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small, perfect circle. "Oh…" Tifa's smile froze on her face. Had she done something wrong? Did her friend feel uncomfortable? She shouldn't have made such an obvious romantic gesture; she should have done something far more subtle. It was stupid to-

"This is… so, so sweet, Tifa." Aerith smiled and uncorked the bottle, filling both glasses. "A really perfect way to end such a long day."

Tifa's shoulders relaxed. She took one glass and clinked it against the other, both girls taking soft sips of the fruity wine and chatting as they ate.

By the time the last peanut cookie had been eaten and only crumbs remained on the blanket, the bottle of wine had also been emptied. The raging and obviously violent butterflies in Tifa's stomach had succumbed to floating around innocuously as Aerith sat a little slumped, swirling the last drops of wine around her glass. Her green eyes fixated on her friend, she scooted over the sand to her and snuggled herself under her friend's waiting arm.

"This is just so, so… nice." She peered out from under her lashes and looked up at Tifa. Against the glow from the setting sun, she noticed not for the first time how beautiful she was. Scrunching her shoulders smaller, she felt the muscles in Tifa's arms as she pulled her in tighter, making her stomach flip. Both girls stared at the last moments of sunlight as distraction from the obvious.

"Tifa, I…" Aerith trailed off, unsure, as Tifa turned slightly to face her companion. "I really like what you did for me tonight. I want… you to always b-be here… with me." Tifa raised her eyebrows and quickly glanced at Aerith's almost empty glass, wondering if she had overestimated her ability to take a drink.

Tifa lightly placed her forefinger under Aerith's chin and lifted it, so their eyes met. Aerith barely had time to think how fiercely the setting sun reflected in those mahogany eyes before Tifa had swept her into a kiss, their lips briefly touching carefully, precariously, before pulling her into a tighter embrace. Their lips overlapped gently and their tongues tenderly collided, testing, tasting, before Tifa gently placed a kiss on Aerith's forehead.

Aerith snuggled further up to her friend's chest, burying her face into her neck, breathing in the smell of that long, dark hair.

"I'll always fight for you. I'll never let anything happen to you."  
>Gazing up into one another's eyes, friends first, lovers nonetheless, they watched the clouds burn and the night sky light up in orange fire.<p>

"It's our sunset."


End file.
